deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Hallucinations
During the events of the Dead Space series, the protagonists will have many brief and often disturbing hallucinations. They are results of direct manipulations of the brain-nerves, by energy emanated either by Markers, or the Brethren Moons, the energy is completely invisible to the human eye and only marker containment units can block any and all marker signals. They are mainly for disrupting and manipulating humans (and presumably the other species consumed) to "help" the cause gain more biomass or new brethren moons. The hallucinations sent by the Titan Marker & especially Brethren Moons are much stronger, as the victims even suffer direct wounds and even die. Dead Space Extraction Lexine's Warning Early in chapter 1 as Sam Caldwell descended to fix Gravity Tether 16, he hears a warning from Lexine after he breaks the first security line. She will say, "Turn back, Sam! Don't go any further." Sam will call out her name in confusion as Lexine is no where near his location. Monstrous Miners In chapter 1, Sam Caldwell starts to see his fellow miners as monsters. Marker Symbols During various intervals of the game, Sam Caldwell, Nathan McNeill, Catherine Howell and Gabe Weller will experience debilitating flashes that may sometimes show Marker Symbols instead of human text on doors, in dark environments, devastated rooms or ventilation systems. Egan's Ghost In Chapter 1 after restoring the oxygen levels to the colony, Sam Caldwell will receive a transmission from Lexine congratulating him for fixing the colony's life support, however during the communication Lexine will be replaced by Egan, who will ask why Sam killed him. Egan can also be seen later on in the game''Dead Space: Extraction'' Chapter 5: Emergency Care. After the encounter with Nicole, during the space walk, if you turn left you will see Egan's dead body, floating. The camera will then zoom on his face and will become that of a necromorph. It is unlikely that this is actually his body however, and Egan's face on the body is likely also a hallucination. Nightmare Morgue in chapter 5, while McNeill is waiting for the other survivors to meet him in the morgue, he sees a transparent skull appear for a second, alarming him and causing him to quickly remove his helmet. Immediately afterwards, he glimpses the body of Captain Mathius sitting up on the morgue table. However, he is lying dead again when McNeill quickly turns for a Proper look. Invisible Fan In Chapter 6 McNeill is stopped by Weller from walking into a fan that he hallucinated as an open tunnel. Imaginary Necromorphs Throughout the game various people see Necromorphs which aren't there or other people as Necromorphs. In Chapter 8 Weller saw Warren Eckhardt as a Slasher. Necromorph captain Chapter 9, when McNeill enters the crows nest of the bridge, he will see Captain Mathius's corpse on the control table. As he moves closer to inspect it, it suddenly turns it's head towards him with what appears to be the medical needle sticking out from his eye. Imaginary Passengers At one point, McNeill was at a tram station, waiting for the others, when he saw a group of people sitting on the benches. Suddenly, they all turned their heads and stared at him in an angry manner. McNeill turned away for a brief moment, but when he looked again, one of them lunged at him, screaming. Then all the passengers vanished in a flash''Dead Space: Extraction:'' Chapter 9: Escaping the Ishimura. Necromorph Lexine On his way to deactivate the asteroid defence system to escape the Ishimura safely, McNeill can search a supply room, and find Lexine sitting in a corner, crying. McNeill will approach in confusion. Lesine will suddenly lunge at him with the face of a necromorph, then vanish. ''Dead Space Whispers Several times throughout ''Dead Space, strange whispering can be heard. Because of the low volume and the numerous voices talking, it's nearly impossible to understand what they're saying. Sometimes a voice might mention ship systems, the Marker or even call out to Isaac. Marker Symbols As Isaac progresses throughout the USG'' Ishimura'' the influence of the Marker becomes more visible, one of the signs are the monitors start showing Marker Symbols. Nicole on the Monitors Three times during the game, Isaac sees a glimpse of Nicole on computer monitors. Each time, she whispers "Isaac, make us whole again." While on the [[USM Valor|USM Valor]], one can see Nicole's face turn into a skull. Audiologs from Nicole At some points of the game, an audio log from Nicole can be heard. She asks Isaac "where are you?" and begs for help. During these audio logs, audio "crackles" can be heard. Nicole in person Nicole first appears in person to Isaac in Chapter 7. Isaac defends her against Necromorphs from a distance while she unlocks the storage room containing the S.O.S. Beacon. She later reappears in Chapter 11 after Kendra leaves with the Marker. Isaac meets her in Flight Control and follows her instructions to recall the shuttle. They take the shuttle down to the planet where Nicole tells Isaac to return the Marker to the pedestal. She appears once more thanking Isaac after he has placed the Marker on the pedestal. Video from Nicole Towards the end of Dead Space, after Kendra kills Dr. Kyne and steals the shuttle, Isaac gets a video log from Nicole. She requests that Isaac helps her retrieve the shuttle and bring the Red Marker back to Aegis VII. Vanishing man The Vanishing Man appears in Chapter 4 in a room immediately after Isaac gets off an elevator. The door across the room opens and a bloody man says "make us whole again" before walking back behind the door and vanishing where an Enhanced Slasher and a Pregnant are lurking. He resembles a battered Chen. You cannot chase after him since there will be an invisible barrier at the doorway until the vanishing man leaves the game. Nicole in the shuttle At the very end of the game a ghostly vision of Nicole is seen looking similar to the one from Dead space 2, except without the glowing mouth and eyes. She appears after Isaac looks to his right and sees her. She then screams in Isaac's face, with Marker symbols flashing around her and him, before the screen fades her. After she is done screaming at Isaac then the credits then start to roll. ''Dead Space iOS'' Nightmarish Node Room At the start of chapter 2, if Vandal immediately goes left and enters the game's first Power Node Room (assuming she has at least one Power Node), she will find several chests with items inside, as per usual. Opening the chest at the far end of the room will reveal a Power Node. Once Vandal takes the Node and walks away, the room will go into quarantine, limbs will be scattered on the floor and graffiti will be covering every wall. The hallucination lasts for several seconds. After it ends Vandal shakes her head and looks around. Mirror Image Midway through Chapter 2, Vandal will enter a room to retrieve the Stasis Module. There is a wall with windows in it situated in the middle of the room. Vandal has to walk around this wall to reach the Stasis Module. However, if Vandal actually looks through the glass, a doppelganger of Vandal can be seen on the other side of the room. The doppelganger cannot be interacted with, as it is only possible to see it through the glass and if Vandal attempts to go around the wall, the doppelganger will be visible on the side of the room she just left through the glass. Trapped Room with Necromorphs Towards the end of Chapter 2, Vandal will enter a bloodstained room with the corpses of several Slashers. A Guardian can also be heard wailing although it cannot be physically seen. After defeating three slashers that were only feigning death, Vandal is transported back to the previous corridor and shakes her head in confusion. Despite entering the same corridor, Vandal ends up in a different room with no visible bodies and no evidence of the Guardian, suggesting the first room was a hallucination. Dead Bodies and Necromorphs DeadSpacemobileHalluCorpses.jpg DeadSpacemobileHalluSlasherLurker.jpg Early in Chapter 3 when Vandal explores a room, the lights will dim for a second. When they come back on, the room is filled with dead bodies and blood on the walls. The lights will shortly dim again and the room will return to normal. The same thing happens in the following room except a Slasher and two Lurkers appear and disappear. Vandal comments, "Tyler, I'm seeing shit that's not real." Vandal as a Slasher In Chapter 4 when Vandal enters a rocky tunnel, the lights flicker. Everytime the lights flicker on, Vandal alternates between herself and a Slasher until the lights stay on and she remains a Slasher(the texture or how the slasher looks changes between wearing a rig and not wearing a rig) sometimes changes). Further down the tunnel the process repeats returning Vandal to normal. Vandal questions, "What the fuck is going on?".The odd thing about Vandal being a slasher is that Vandal's slasher variant would have to be female so the extra arms in the chest should not be present. Reflection In Chapter 5, Vandal hears something and yells out, "Hey, who's down here?". Turning around a corner, she comes across a figure that looks exactly like her, and moves the same way she does. When Vandal gets close to the reflection, it turns into a Slasher and grabs her. This also occurs in Chapter 8. Necromorph Face In Chapter 6, after Vandal enters a long tubular hallway, the field of view begins to enlargen. Suddenly, the face of an unknown Necromorph type (presumably a Slasher) begins to slowly fade into the screen and then fades out. As the player is most likely disoriented and scared by this hallucination, a Pregnant jumps in from a nearby vent on front of Vandal. This is Not the Way In Chapter 8, Vandal will enter a small collection of rooms that all lead back to the first room. Blindly walking through the rooms without any sense of direction will only lead Vandal back to the first room unless she follows a trail of blood from a corpse found in the first room. The door signs also inexplicably change to read "This is not the way", although this is likely to confuse Vandal and only by following the blood trail through the rooms can she escape the area. Interestingly, Vandal doesn't seem to notice this is a hallucination, or at least doesn't react to it. It is proven to be a hallucination by the fact that such an event could not happen in reality. Brutish Hallucination In Chapter 11 when Vandal enters a room with 2 power nodes the lights will go out and when the light returns, a Brute will appear before her and attacks. But the lights will go out again and when it returns the Brute is gone. Vandal will say, "I am losing it." Marker in the Desert File:DeadSpaceMobileHalluMarker.jpg|The Marker in the Desert. First encounter File:DeadSpaceMobileHalluMarker1.jpg|The Necromorph face without the Marker in the Background. DeadSpacemobileHalluMarker2.jpg|The door. Second encounter. DeadSpacemobileHalluMarker3.jpg|The Marker itself in the second encounter. DeadSpacemobileHalluMarker4.jpg|After activating the console behind the door. DeadSpacemobileHalluMarker5.jpg|The Hallway, corpses accompanied by a red mist. DeadSpacemobileHalluMarker6.jpg|Confronting her fears. In Chapter 11 as Vandal will encounter this hallucination twice. The first time is as she goes through a hallway heading to an exterior route to the reactor core. But will instead of seeing a Hallway she sees a Marker in a vast desert. She comments on this, "I don't know what's real anymore...". Eventually as she moves closer to the Marker, a woman can be heard sobbing and an image of a Necromorph's face appears on the screen. The next time it is encountered is still in chapter 11, when Vandal defeats a Brute, she then has to confront her fears. At first it seems like several Brutes break into the room, then the game will break the fourth wall and make it appear like the battery power of the device the game is playing on is low, then the screen goes black. Initially the screen will black out then comes back gray covered in bloody graffiti. When Vandal seems to have regain consciousness, she will see a door in the desert and behind her will be the Marker. While behind the door will be a console, once activated the screen will black out of a second and come back. Now there will be a bloody trail leading to console in front of the Marker, once this console is activated the screen will black out again and it will seem as if the hallucination is over. However the long dark hallway (it looks like a black abyss) Vandal crosses as she progresses will initially be empty then filled with corpses, then filled with corpse along with a reddish mist. At the end of the hallway she will once again see another console once activated, Vandal will be back in the desert in front of the Marker, she will also hear the crazed laughter of a woman. When she turns around she will see a figure resembling herself beside the door. Once Vandal attacks this figure a scream will be heard as Vandal says, "Get out of my head!" and Vandal will return to the room where she fought the Brute. Dead Space 2 Nicole During Questioning As Isaac is being questioned by Foster Edgars, he has visions of Nicole, his time on the USG Ishimura, and of the Marker. During his vision of the Marker, there's a shadowy figure standing at its base. As the figure gets closer, it walks up to the table Isaac's sitting at, revealing it to be a bloodied version of Nicole. She climbs on top of the table as Foster continues his questioning, unaware of her presence. She whispers, "Make us whole." as her eye sockets and mouth glow a redish-orange. She then shouts, "Make us whole!" before the screen goes white. Necromorph Shadows This is the second hallucination Isaac has in Chapter 1. After Isaac passes by a shower room, the screen will flash, and a Slasher's shadow can be seen on the walls. If you listen, you might hear Nicole's voice whispering Isaac's name. ﻿ Nicole in the Elevator In Chapter 1, you encounter Nicole during an elevator ride to patient care in Titan Memorial Medical Center. The lights on the elevator will flicker, then die, leaving only the light from the holoscreen. After a short while, Isaac will look to the left corner of the elevator and see Nicole singing a verse from the lullaby from Dead Space, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, before yelling "Make us whole." She then promptly disappears and the environment returns to normal. Nicole In the Tram Station At the end of Chapter 2, you come to a tram station. While walking through a hallway to the terminal, the environment tints brown and all the screens around you flash on with an ominous blue face with dark eyes. The screens also show equations and Marker symbols. When you walk up into the terminal, Nicole is sitting on the back of a bench. She looks at you, screams, and then the hallucination is ended when a flaming tram speeds past. Nicole in a Child's room In Chapter 3, in a Unitologist's apartment in the Cassini Towers. Once Isaac enters what seems to be child's room, the screen flashes and Nicole will be sitting on the bed. A spinning lamp on the ceiling that projects silhouettes of horses running around the room, will change to that of bloody skulls and Markers while Nicole is present. After a brief exchange, she will disappear, leaving Isaac alone in the room. Nicole: I'm afraid, Isaac. I don't want to die. But it's the only way out. Isaac: You're not Nicole! Nicole is dead! You're not really here. Nicole on the Screens In the Church of Unitology in Chapter 4, Nicole appears on the screens of the observation center the moment Isaac enters. After a threat, she disappears. Nicole: I'm so cold, Isaac. It hurts. Where are you going? You can't run from the pain forever. Soon you'll beg for a way to end it all. Nicole with a needle Again in Chapter 4, after Isaac gets out of a vent he was crawling through, a QTE will trigger where Nicole will suddenly attack Isaac with a medical needle, attempting to stab him in the eye. If failed, Nicole will jab the needle into Isaac's right eye, killing him. He'll fall back, with Nicole hovering over his corpse.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2CLqJgnzbQ0 Youtube - Dead Space 2 Nicole's Needle] If successful, Nicole will disappear, revealing that Isaac was actually trying to stab himself. Confused, he drops the needle and stares at his hands in disbelief. Voice When you leave your first Zero Gravity area, The power shuts off. When you place the Power Cell into the electrical socket, the power turns back on, and you need to call an elevator. When you get in the elevator, you can hear a voice whisper: "Isaac." Where the voice came from is unknown, but it was most likely caused by Isaac Clarke's dementia. You can hear this many times in the game, and also on the single player screen of the main menu. Screaming Corpses In Chapter 5, while Isaac is walking through a Cryogenic Morgue in the Unitology Church, the area suddenly turns brown, with the screen shaking, to have several mutilated corpses in their now shattered cryo-tubes screaming violently. (if a player shoots these corpes blood will splatter) The scene reverts to show the Cryo-tubes are still sealed, opaque, and the atmosphere returns to its proper white-blue composition. Church Storage rooms After the room with the legless Stalker, you'll enter a room with a Marker statue sitting in the middle of it. On the other side is an elevator which takes you to the top of the Church, but not before another hallucination. Nicole talks to Isaac about the earlier suicidal attempt with the needle while the screen tints red and everything wobbles back and forth. Nicole: What's happening to you, Isaac? You tried to kill yourself. Why do you think that is? That's right. Ignore the pain. Bury it deep inside. Let me fester. Let me rot. School When Isaac arrives at the school entrance, he stumbles and clutches his head, while bloody lockers open and slam violently. Nicole's Playroom When Isaac reaches the Playroom he encounters yet another hallucination that involves Nicole speaking to him about her not being real, only being a figment of his imagination. This is the first time Nicole and Isaac actively hold a conversation. Nicole: Still in denial? Afraid you are going to cut your wrists if you listen to me? Isaac: I'm not listening to this. You may fool Stross, but I know you're not real. Nicole: Oh, you claim I'm not real, and yet here I am. Isaac: You're just a hallucination! Stross knows how to destroy you! He knows how to destroy the Marker. We will destroy you! Nicole: How convenient. Destroy the Marker and all the hurt and pain go away. Imagine it, Isaac: You'll never have to listen to your heart. Nicole then screams at Isaac and disappears, the room returning to normal. Nicole Solar Array Encounter As Isaac heads up to align the Solar Array in Chapter 8, he once encounters Nicole's bloody apparition, sitting on the ejection seat. She disappears shortly after. Nicole: How do you do it? How do you hold it all inside, your face never betraying your pain? No one would ever know the guilt you feel - never know the dark thoughts you keep. CEC lobby Another fit happens when Isaac enters CEC Facility from the Transport Hub. He clutches his head and stumbles for a moment as voices begin to whisper. CEC records room During Chapter 8, Nicole will appear in the CEC facility's record room. She will be threatening Isaac from the top of a server in the corner of the room. The screens next to her will flicker, showing various objects. Nicole: The cracks are showing, Isaac, and memories are seeping in. And when they do, I'll be waiting for you. CEC Fuel Core catwalks #1 There will be 3 catwalks that Isaac will hear Nicole speak to him. Nicole: We only had two years Isaac. Two years, but they were the best years of my life. I was happy - I had everything I wanted. Until you made me doubt myself. CEC Fuel Core catwalks #2 Nicole: Why would I choose the Ishimura over you? You said I'd regret passing up the chance - that the choice would haunt me forever. It was as if you wanted me to leave. CEC Fuel Core catwalks #3 Nicole: And when you received my final transmission, you couldn't bear to watch the end, could you? You knew what had happened, yet you went looking for me anyway. You knew deep down all you would find was death. Nicole on the Tram During Chapter 9, while making his way through a maintenance area to repair a tram, Isaac will constantly hear incomprehensible talking over the static of his radio. After fixing the tram and using it, he'll have another hallucination of Nicole walking towards him, prompting him to yell and scream at the hallucination that she isn't Nicole and for it to get out of his head. Nicole will disappear after that. Isaac then begins to show just how much the hallucinations are affecting him; he yells, spits in frustration and grief. Nicole: Why did you come looking for me if you knew I was dead, Isaac? Did you think I would forgive you? Isaac: Get out of my head! You're not Nicole! Nicole: Then who am I, Isaac?! Nicole at the Flight Deck Early in Chapter 10 Nicole will whisper: Nicole: You can pretend not to be bothered, but being here rattles you, doesn't it Isaac? All this plastic and tape covering the scars - trying to hide the blood and the bodies so no one will ever know. But you remember what happened - no matter how deeply you try to bury it. Voices of the dead Inside the Tram Control room one can find a malfunctioning computer. Several different recordings can be heard through the static commenting on inability to sleep, panic, supply hoarding, situation on the colony and arrival of the Red Marker on the Ishimura. The audio log found on the bridge states that all such records were deleted since they contradicted the official cover story. Drag Tentacle Flashback After restarting the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]'s gravity centrifuge. Isaac will re-encounter the first drag tentacle in the engineering hallway. It will appear in the same manner as it did on the original Dead Space, but disappears soon after latching on to Isaac's leg, leaving Isaac still standing, grasping his head in pain. Medical Deck tram station When Isaac arrives at the Medical Deck, he hears once again Nicole speak to him. Nicole: The Ishimura medical deck, Isaac. These were my last hours. Frightened, cold, alone. Well, go on Isaac. Don't be shy. Nicole Suicide Flashback While making his way through the Medical deck of the Ishimura, Isaac will arrive at the room where the Hunter was created. He'll have a flashback of the later parts of Nicole's transmission on the screens from the desk, showing her suicide. Towards the end of the recording the screen will suddenly flash, showing Nicole's horribly deformed face moaning and screaming at Isaac. Medical Deck lobby Nicole: You never found my body, never said goodbye. Was I just stacked in the morgue with the others? Another random casualty? Or did they turn me into one of them? Wearing my bloodied face, stalking the halls looking for more victims... Medical Deck tram way Nicole: The barrier between us is wearing thin, Isaac. Behind every tarp... a memory. Behind every door of the passage of time from my life to when I died. Isaac: You're not going to break me. Nicole: Why do you keep insisting these unpleasant memories are somehow my fault? This isn't about the Marker, Isaac. This is about you. Brute Flashback As Isaac makes his way through the room before the bridge, he'll have another flashback. This time, it's at the atrium window where the Brute smashed its fist through the window. Curiously, it doesn't happen in the same manner as Dead Space, because in the first game the brute's face/head smashes through immediately after its fist punches through, but in the flashback, it is only the brute's fist that punches through. Nicole On The Bridge Near the end of Chapter 10, after using the gravity tethers to realign the tram lines leading to Government sector, Isaac will head to the escape pod. However, Nicole will suddenly appear in front of it, blocking Isaac's escape. Nicole will eventually vanish, allowing Isaac to board the escape pod. Nicole: Where are you going, Isaac? Do you still think I'm something you can avoid? Isaac: I don't know. I don't know what you are, okay? Titan Mine Entrance After crashing the escape pod and blacking out, Isaac sees a memory of Nicole, telling him about her assignment to the Ishimura. It focuses on the words "You made me stick with it". The hallucination of Nicole then screams "You made me die!" and vanishes. Nicole in the mines This happens shortly after Isaac kills Stross after he tried to stab Isaac in the eye in the same manner as he did to Ellie Nicole: It was a shame that happened to Stross. That's what happens when you fight it. Isaac: Shut up! Just shut... up! The Marker... It was you... you made him do it! You made me kill him, didn't you? Nicole: How is it you still haven't come to terms with who I am? Who am I, Isaac? I will only ask you one more time before the end. Be ready. Nicole chokes Isaac File:Chapter 11 nicole mines3.jpg File:Chapter 11 nicole mines2.jpg One of Isaac's hallucinations has Nicole grabbing Isaac by his neck, and a quick-time event is started. Nicole asks Isaac if she's important to Isaac because of love or guilt. Nicole: Moment of truth, Isaac! Who am I? Am I your friend? Your lover? The one shred; one light; one bright, shining star you clung to in this Universe? Or am I your guilt? Crushing the life out of you because you can't get over the fact that I'm dead? That you feel responsible? Who... am... I?!? Why do you keep fighting me? Why can't you let go? If the player wins the QTE, the following conversation happens: Isaac: Because you were my everything. And if I let you go, I've got nothing left. Nicole then drops Isaac and changes back to what Nicole looked like when she was alive. She then congratulates Isaac on making the right decision as he recovers from the ordeal. Nicole: Step four: acceptance. Now you are ready to finish this. If the player fails the QTE, the following conversation happens: Isaac: You're nothing! You can't hurt me. You're not real, you can't hurt me! Nicole: WRONG. Nicole then snaps Isaac's neck, and drops his body. In reality, Isaac may have snapped his own neck. EarthGov docking bay This was right after Isaac launched the gunship Ellie was in. Nicole: Are you ready to talk now? Isaac: Why? So I can let you go too? I can't do that Nicole. I never wanted to let you go. Nicole: A lot happened that we never wanted. Isaac... touch me. Isaac: I... don't think that's a good idea. Nicole: Isaac, please, make us whole. Isaac: I can't. Project Telomere lobby Nicole: Isaac, where are you going? Isaac: I don't know. Nicole: That's what I'm here for... To show you the way... Nicole then creates an orange line, similar to Isaac's objective locator. Project Telomere halls Isaac: What is that? I can feel it in my head. Nicole: We are getting closer, Isaac. the Marker knows you are here. Isaac: I still don't know what to do. Nicole: When the time comes, you will. Direct Marker access halls #1 File:Chapter 13 telomere3.jpg File:Chapter 13 telomere4.jpg Isaac: Oh my God. I built that? What - what are they doing? Nicole: They are all coming to the marker. Convergence is at hand... Tiedemann: Clarke! I knew you were trouble from the start! But they told me you were necessary. That your mind was the purest. I spent years sifting through your demented brain! This is not the way it was supposed to happen! Isaac: Well, how was it supposed to happen, Tidemann? Tidemann: We had it under control! Clarke, it's not our fault! We were so close to understanding it! '' Suddenly, the facility begins to shake violently as a loud trumpeting sound, almost similar to a foghorn is heard. '''Tiedemann:' What? It's all those bodies. All those bodies you let in here! It's triggering a Convergence event. But, we never... expected... this many bodies... The Marker then activates; a shockwave killing most of the Necromorphs surrounding the Marker as Isaac looks on. Isaac: Why? What the hell is it doing? Nicole: What it was made to do. Isaac, you have to make us whole. NoonTech Diagnostic Machine File:Chapter 13 telomere5.jpg File:Chapter 13 telomere6.jpg File:Chapter 13 telomere7.jpg File:Chapter 13 telomere8.jpg Isaac: The Machine, just like Stross said. I remember this. The machine activates the parts of our brain where the Marker codes are stored. But how does that threaten the Marker? What were they afraid of? Nicole: Me. Us. Working together. Isaac: Step Four. Nicole: Yes. Are you ready? Isaac: This is gonna hurt, isn't it? Nicole: Yes. Step inside. Nicole: Step one: Crawl inside. Step two: The screws go tight all around. Cross my heart and hope to die... Stick a needle in your eye. Isaac: Nicole... Where are you? Nicole: Follow the light, Isaac. I'll be waiting for you at the Marker. Isaac: But what do I do? ... Dammit! Direct Marker Access halls #2 Nicole: You are fighting it, Isaac. You can't fight it. You have to let me go. Isaac: But I'll never see you again! Nicole: Isaac stop it. There is no other way. You have to do this. Direct Marker Access halls #3 Nicole: This is it, Isaac. Convergence is almost here. Meet me at the Marker. Site 12 Marker File:Chapter 13 telomere11.jpg File:Chapter 13 telomere12.jpg Nicole: Thank you Isaac. Now... time to die. Isaac: What!? Nicole then reverts to her nightmare self, and makes Isaac retreat into a hallucination of a rocky island floating in a green mist-wreated void, the Red Marker in the distance. Nicole: Yours is the last body we need to be reborn! The makers must be absorbed. Isaac: The makers? You mean me? But Stross said we could destroy the Marker. Nicole: Not if we consume you first! Isaac: Goddammit! I trusted you! Fuck you... and fuck your Marker! During the fight, "Nicole" says the following phrases randomly: You will all be made one. Make us whole. Give up Isaac. Isaac, stop, you're hurting me. We must be reborn. Dead Space 3 CMS Brusilov During the survivor's search for parts to repair the [[CMS Crozier|CMS Crozier]], John Carver overhears the sound of his son's voice from a transmission on the [[CMS Brusilov|CMS Brusilov]]. He and Isaac go to investigate the ship, Carver deliberately leaving Isaac in the dark about the specific reason. On the lower deck they discover a Red Marker surrounded by the corpses of the ship's crew. Carver spots a tin soldier on the ground in front of the Marker and moves to pick it up against Isaac's warnings not to touch it. The moment he does, his son asks "Why did you do it?" and prompts Carver to drop the soldier as he and Isaac are attacked by NecromorphsChapter 4: History's Ember: Optional Mission: CMS Brusilov. Archaeology Warehouse File:DS3 Carver Hallucinations 03.png File:DS3 Carver Hallucinations 04.png File:DS3 Carver Hallucinations 05.png On Tau Volantis John Carver experiences a hallucination of his wife, Damara, walking off in the distance, cold and bloodied. Deviating from the mission to retrieve the Probe Gun blueprint from Jennifer Santos, Carver and Isaac go to investigate the Archeology warehouse where Damara leads them. Inside the building Carver is confronted with audio logs, party decorations, cake and the voice of his wife, detailing the troubled background of his family life. During an elevator ride, Carver sees a photograph of his wife and son horribly disfigured, their eyes gouged out and bleeding''Dead Space 3'': Chapter 11: Signal Hunting: Optional Mission: Archaeology. Marker Containment File:DS3 Carver Hallucinations 06.png File:DS3 Carver Hallucinations 07.png File:DS3 Carver Hallucinations 08.png Inside the Armed Forces’ Biological Laboratories, Carver experiences another hallucination of Damara, whose face has been imposed over Isaac's. She asks him "What are you afraid of? He's waiting for you", before the hallucination ends. Inside, Carver finds an audio log from Damara recounting how she watched as she and Dylan were slowly eviscerated by the Necromorphs --- Isaac will hear the maniacal laughter of a man --- "Piece by piece. Piece by piece." Carver is repeatedly assaulted by visions of his wife and son in a red and hazy world similar to the one where Isaac confronted the Site 12 Marker on Titan Station. He catches a glimpse of his son running ahead of him before he disappears where a Red Marker will eventually form. “Damara” taunts Carver with how little he has to live for and demands he join his family in death so “they” can be “made whole again”. As Carver approaches “Damara”, sitting hunched over on a couch next to a Marker, she screams at him --- eyes and mouth glowing. Carver manages to destroy the Marker inside his mind, then he is taken back to reality, standing in front of a damaged Marker. Dead Space 3: Awakened Throughout the journey to the CMS Terra Nova and to Earth, Isaac and Carver are repeatedly assaulted by the awakened Brethren Moons who send them images of the Moons getting closer and closer to Earth. On board the Terra Nova, the surviving Circle members and their self-proclaimed prophet become a part of these hallucinations in an attempt to stall Isaac and Carver for time. Hallucinations Encountered *''Dead Space: Martyr'' *''Dead Space: Catalyst'' *''Dead Space (Comics)'' *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space: Salvage'' *''Dead Space: Aftermath'' *''Dead Space 2'' *''Dead Space (mobile)'' *''Dead Space 3'' *''Dead Space 3: Awakened'' Notes Sources Category:Dead Space Category:Dead Space: Extraction Category:Dead Space 2 Category:Dead Space 3 Category:Markers